Laughter
by Amberdiamondswords
Summary: Sometimes, people just need to get a good laugh out in order to feel better. Clank doesn't believe this, but Ratchet is determined to get the uptight robot to laugh, no matter what he has to do.


Around the body of a robot being named Clank, a growing unamused and annoyed aura began to form. He was simply sitting there trying to read like any day, because that was what he enjoyed to do. And he was trying to enjoy it, but there was one thing that was keeping him from doing his favorite hobby. While he was able to read and there were no signs of that being taken away from him, he just couldn't ignore what was going on right next to him. Or rather _who_ was right next to him.

Ratchet was sitting next to the robot and, while he was mostly quiet, he sure was moving a lot. And in odd and somewhat annoying ways that kept distracting Clank. The Lombax kept making these strange faces like scrunching up his entire face or pulling out his ears and sticking his tongue out and even going crosseyed. He had been doing this for quite a bit, and it seemed like that he was waiting for a response from his friend, but Clank just kept on ignoring him. However, as time went on, he found it to be more difficult and distracting. So, he decided to finally address the face making Lombax.

Clank finally lowered his book and turned his head to Ratchet, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to make you laugh," was all the Lombax replied. Then he pulled his ears down and gave a goofy smile.

The robot did his best to roll his pupiless eyes, "Why?"

"Because, you've been a bit uptight lately, so I thought that you could use a good laugh."

"I do not need 'a good laugh', and I do not need you making those faces at me. When have I ever found those to be amusing? If anything, it helps be understand the malleability of organic faces and skin," the robot said, returning to his book.

"Well, if faces won't make ya laugh, how about this!" Ratchet dug his fingers into Clank's torso and rapidly moved them. But no reaction came out of the robot. The Lombax stopped and raised an eyebrow, "You're...you're not ticklish, are you?"

"No. Will you please stop now?"

"Hmph."

Ratchet huffed as he scooted away from Clank and placed his back on the back of the couch. Clank was a harder but to crack than he thought. He heard the robot laugh all the time, but actually making him laugh seemed like quite the difficult task. He didn't find faces amusing, he wasn't ticklish, so what would send this guy into one of those giggling fits? Ratchet placed a hand on his chin and looked around. There had to be something around here that would amuse Clank, or at least something that he would find funny.

The Lombax's eyes then settled on something in front of him. It was one of Clank's Science Monthly magazines. The cover showed a giant atom on it along with several previews of what was going to be read in the magazine. There was an article about the study of water molecules, how the air on Gaspar can effect organics without a helmet, and near the end was a page dedicated to...science puns.

A smile formed on Ratchet's face as a lightbulb turned on in his brain. He leaned forward and picked up the magazine, opening it and flipping to the page with the science puns. His grin seemed to grow even larger as he read some of them. This was a gold mine. Time to make a robot laugh.

Ratchet leaned back and read out loud, "What do they do when chemists die? They barium."

He glanced at Clank next to him, who lowered his book ever so slightly. It looked like that he had his attention. Ratchet continued.

"Man, you just can't trust atoms. They make up everything."

There was a slight twinge in Clank's jawline, and the robot blinked a few times before going back to reading. The Lombax smiled as he went on, observing his friend as he went along.

"A piece of coal noticed that his diamond friend was under a lot of pressure."

There was a larger twinge in Clank's jawline.

"Lost an electron. You really have to keep an ion them."

The twinge now stayed and formed a smile on the robot's face. Along with the smallest chuckle.

"An atom lost an electron. Another atom asked if he was positive."

The chuckling started to increase, so much so that the robot was shaking with suppressed giggling. The smile on his face grew larger with each chuckle. Ratchet knew that it was time to land the finisher.

"I make horrible science puns, but only periodically."

As much as he wanted to keep it in, as much as he didn't want Ratchet to win this one, Clank finally broke down. The robot placed his book in his lap as he fell into a giggling fit, finally getting that laughter out. Ratchet smiled and chuckled a bit. He knew that it was only a matter of time. There was nothing that Clank found funnier than science puns. Now the robot was finally getting that laughter that he needed. And, even though he didn't get some of them, Ratchet had to admit, some of these puns were pretty funny. But he didn't nearly find them to be as funny as the laughing mess of a robot next to him did.

Clank covered his mouth as he continued to laugh, "Hehehehehehe! U-Under pressure! Hehehehehehehe!"

* * *

 **A nice little oneshot I was able to put together in my short available amount of time. I hope that you guys enjoyed it!**

 **And I always loved the idea of Ratchet just trying to make Clank laugh. Seems like a cute idea. I'd like to see one of you guys try it in a oneshot sometime. It's really fun to write!**

 **Make sure to leave a review while picking up your complimentary toaster!**

 **This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, signing off!**


End file.
